emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7568 (27th July 2016)
Plot Lachlan worries what Lawrence will say when he wakes up. He fears the police believe Chrissie is responsible and insists his mother can't take the blame for his actions. Ronnie arrives at the hospital to see Lawrence and DS Mudd also arrives to question Chrissie and Lachlan. Carly creeps downstairs at Tall Trees Cottage and looks for her shoes. April asks Carly to come to the swings with her but Carly explains she was work. Diane questions if Andy's weird mood is anything to do with Bernice, so he is forced to admit he slept with Bernice when he though he and Chrissie were over for good. Andy insists he wants Chrissie so Diane orders him to stop messing her daughter about. Carly returns home and Vanessa is desperate to know ho she spent the night with. Vanessa realises Carly really likes her mystery man and Carly reveals it was Marlon who she slept with, leaving Vanessa speechless. DS Mudd asks Chrissie to visualize finding Lawrence, and she denies knowing anything about the gun missing from the gun cabinet. Lachlan insists his mum didn't shoot Lawrence, but DS Mudd explains that Chrissie is a key witness as she was first on the scene. Lachlan lies to DS Mudd that he was in town spending some 16th birthday money, but doesn't have an alibi. DS Mudd suggests the scene could have been staged as there is no forced entry and explains the perpetrator is usually someone the victim knows. Ashley, Diane and Doug break the news to Gabby that Lawrence is in hospital. Ronnie asks Chrissie to keep him informed when Lawrence comes round. Lachlan wonders if he should come clean, but Chrissie assures him everything will be fine. In the café Rhona questions Marlon about his night with Carly. At the same time, Vanessa quizzes Carly in the shop. Both Rhona and Vanessa are shocked that Carly made the first move. Marlon fears he has taken advantage of Carly as Vanessa questions how they got from talking to sleeping together. Vanessa suggests Marlon is perfect boyfriend material for Carly, but in the café, Marlon insist to Rhona that it was a one-night stand, that's not to be repeated. Chrissie finds the gun and clothes in the grounds where Lachlan left it, with the police search cordon only meters away. Chrissie manages to escape when a police officers calls his colleagues over to check on something he has found. Adam shows Victoria the article about the Diddy Diner in the Yorkshire Local, but Victoria reminds him she isn't interested in the van any longer. Harriet tells Adam he needs to show Victoria what she is missing. Gabby spots a locket in the café and pockets it. Chrissie smashes the vase at the B&B. Adam buys Victoria an dress, and tries to persuade his wife to start up the Diddy Diner again. Diane orders Gabby to back to living at Mulberry Cottage, as that's what her parents want. April searches for her necklace from Donna when Carly arrives and tells Marlon they need to talk about what happened the night before. Carly is disappointed when Marlon insists it was a mistake. Chrissie returns to the hospital and tells Lachlan everything will be fine. Meanwhile, Andy is pulled over by PC Swirling, after a report that he was driving erratically. PC Swirling asks Andy how he broke his break light, Andy insist someone must have ran into him. Andy is asked to open his car boot, which he does, and is stunned to find a gun there. Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast *DS Mudd - Paul Woodson *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Room and waiting room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *David's Shop *Home Farm - Grounds *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *The Grange - Upstairs hall, guest lounge and Bedroom 4 *Unknown road Notes *Chrissie Sugden reverts to being credited by her maiden name White from this episode onwards. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,890,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes